When things get in the way
by ilyeli
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo were finally happy. They had gotten together and even bought an apartment, but what will happen to the two as Izaya develops a mysterious disease? The pair's strength is being tested. Is Ikebukuro's strongest man strong enough to cope? Some suggestive lines, a few cuss words, and possible character death in later chapters. I do not own durarara.
1. Chapter 1

"Shizuo, wake up." Someone placed their hands on my shoulders and shook violently. I groaned and rolled over, taking them with me. "Shizu-chan, get the hell off me!" There was a struggle, and they wiggled out of my grasp. "Get up now, or you'll be late for work!" I opened my eyes slightly then covered them with my hand.

"Izaya, what time is it?"

"Time to get up, you brute." He ripped the blankets off the bed and started pulling at my legs.

"Stop that, Flea." I looked at him as my eyes adjusted to the light. He put his hands on his hips, and a childish frown appeared on his face.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, and you better be out of bed by the time its ready." With that he walked out of the bedroom. I groaned again and sat up. _It's everyday with this guy._ Ever since we bought this apartment, Izaya has been my personal alarm clock. It's annoying.

I took a quick shower, and dressed in my usual outfit. "Izaya, is breakfast ready?"

I walked out of the bathroom and smelled something burning. "Izaya?" Stepping into the living room, I saw thick smoke rising from a pan on the stove. Then, I looked down to see Izaya lying on the floor. I ran and turned off the stove, and then I picked up the pan and sat it in the sink, filling it with cold water.

In a matter of seconds, I had Izaya in my arms and was running towards the bedroom. I placed him on the bed then opened all of the windows in the apartment to get rid of the smoke. I ran back to the bed. "Izaya, wake up!" I tried to shake some life into him. "WAKE UP!" his eyes opened about a fourth of the way, and I stopped shaking him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" He turned to look up at me and opened his eyes a bit wider.

"It's me. Are you ok? What happened?" His body was extremely pale and cold.

"Umm, y-yeah, and I d-don't know" He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down. "Let me up."

"No. Lie here for today. I'm calling Tom and telling him that I'm not coming to work." I stepped out and handled the phone call. When I walked back in, Izaya was asleep, so I grabbed the blankets off of the floor and wrapped him up.

I changed out of my work clothes, ate something, and then sat on the bed next to Izaya. He hadn't moved an inch in the past hour. I decided to just let him sleep. He had gotten some color back in his face, so I went to visit Shinra for a while. Before I left, I wrote a note that said where I was going, just in case he woke up before I got back. I grabbed my phone and headed out the door.

"Well if it isn't Shizuo!" I walked into the large apartment and sat down on the couch. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Something's wrong with Izaya." Shinra sat in a chair across from me and gave a concerned look.

"Like what? Do you need me to take a look at him?"

"This morning he passed out. He was pale and cold to the touch. That's never happened before, and it really scared me."

"Where is he now?"

"At home. I woke him up to see if he was ok. He went back to sleep when I left the room to call Tom."

"I don't know what could be wrong. You should keep a close eye on him though. We just-" My cell phone rang, interrupting his sentence.

I read the caller ID 'Izaya-kun'. "I have to take this." I answered. "Hello. Is everything ok?" All I heard was raspy breathing. "Izaya, answer me. Are you ok?"

'C-come home.. Please.' He sounded frail.

I jumped to my feet. "What's wrong?"

'P-please.. Come home.' The phone disconnected and I got a dial tone.

"I'm going home, Shinra, something's wrong." I ran out of the apartment building as fast as I could. Shinra followed behind, yelling the whole way.

I broke down the door and barged into the bedroom. Izaya was in the floor, halfway in the bathroom. There were spots of blood on the carpet behind him. "Izaya!"

"S-Shizuo, h-help." I scooped him up in my arms and sat on the bed. He had blood around his mouth, and he was paler than before with dark splotches under his eyes.

"Let me check him out and see if I can find out what the problem is." Shinra walked up and started looking closely at Izaya's face. "Lie him down, and go in another room. I'll come get you when I'm done." I didn't want to do it, but I let go and laid Izaya down gently then walked away.

The examination took longer than I expected, but Shinra finally came out to talk to me. "Shizuo, this is bad. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but this could be fatal." My eyes widened at his words. "You need to bring him to the lab tomorrow, and let me run some tests."

Shinra left. I slowly walked and sat down next to Izaya. He was asleep again. Shinra had cleaned the blood from his mouth. I just sat there running my fingers through his hair like a mother would to her child. One word was echoing in my mind. Fatal. Fatal. Tears filled my eyes then started running down my cheeks. I sobbed quietly for what seemed to be hours.

My stomach was growling, but I didn't care. It was getting late, so I closed all the windows, changed clothes, and pulled Izaya close to me. He was still cold. I moved the blankets over us and held him tight as I began drifting to sleep. _Maybe Shinra's wrong. Maybe it isn't so bad… But what if it is? What if I lose him? I can't handle it._ More tears streaked my cheeks, and I sank into unconsciousness.

**Ilyeli: Well guys, did you like it?**

**Izaya: I didn't -.-**

**Ilyeli: I wasn't asking you.**

**Shizuo: Yeah I didn't like it either!**

**Ilyeli: Calm down Izaya-kun and Shizu-chan. It might get better.**

**Both: Ok! *****Hopeful looks*******

**Ilyeli: *****Whispers***** But maybe it won't. **

**I DO NOT OWN DRRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys really seemed to like the first chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews/follows/favorites, they mean a lot.**

The sun was shining through the window and went directly into my eyes. I squinted and put my hand up in an attempt to lessen the burning sensation. Suddenly, yesterday's events came rushing back to me. My mind was filled with images of Izaya on the floor and Shinra's words. Fatal. That's when I noticed that I was the only one in the bed.

I jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open. "Izaya!" He was sitting on the couch, eating ramen.

"What do you want?" He looked perfectly fine. His skin was even back to its usual color. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there, looking like an idiot. "Shizu-chan, why are you staring at me?" My legs gave out and I fell to the floor, but I kept my eyes on him. He sat his bowl on the table and ran over to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes.

"Y-you-"

"What about me?" He looked slightly concerned, then his looked changed to one of surprise when tears welled up in my eyes. "Sh-Shizu-" I cut him off.

"Y-yesterday. I t-thought.." I couldn't control myself anymore. I wrapped my arms around Izaya and put my face on his chest. My whole body was riddled with sobs. "I t-thought I mi-ght l-l-lose you." I heard him exhale, and he hugged me. "I was so scared!" I coughed loudly several times.

"Shizuo." He spoke in a soft voice. ". It'll be ok." We sat like that for a long time. When I finally calmed down, I stood and wiped my face on my arm.

"Let's go to Shinra's. I want you to be good when we get there and cooperate with him. He wanted to run some tests to see what's wrong."

"But I feel fine." He pouted.

"I don't care. You're going." I put on some clothes and my shoes then made sure that Izaya was dressed. We left, with me practically dragging him out of the door, into the busy streets.

"Shizuo! I see that you brought Izaya like I asked you too." I shoved Izaya through the door.

"Shizu-chan, I told you, I feel fine!" He looked mad, but I didn't care. He was sick, and I needed to know what the problem was. I walked forward and threw him over my shoulder. "Let me go!" He was moving around, kicking and screaming, trying anything to get out of my grasp.

"Stop, Izaya!" I didn't have a trace of fear in my voice. My voice was firm. He immediately stopped struggling. "I told you that you had to be good… that you had to do any tests that Shinra wanted to do… but what do you do when we get here? Throw a fit… I don't care if you feel fine. You're sick. What about that do you not understand?"

There was complete silence for several seconds. "Put me down please…" I leaned forward until his feet touched the ground, and I released my hold on his waist. "I'm sorry." He kept his eyes on the floor. "I'll be good." He turned and walked into the lab with Shinra following close behind. I just sat on the couch trying to kill the time.

I had been waiting for several hours. Celty came through a couple times, and I would say hi. Finally I heard the door creak open. I stood and ran to Izaya. "Well? Did he find out what was wrong?" He stared straight ahead as if I wasn't there. "Izaya?" I noticed that his eyes were opened wide. "What's…" Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He didn't even have to blink to make them start.

His face scrunched up, and he stepped forward, holding on to me as if his life depended on it. I was shocked. I had Izaya Orihara, the ruthless informant broker, clinging to me while he cried his eyes out when I've never seen as much as a tear. My heart sank in my chest. _This can't be good. _There was that word in my mind again. Fatal. "Shizuo, can I speak to you alone?" Celty walked up and took Izaya into a different room.

"How bad is it Shinra?" My voice sounded weird, and I was getting choked on emotion. "He's g-going to be ok… r-right?"

"Shizuo… its bad." My heart was being ripped to shreds. "He doesn't have long."

"B-but he's better today… he's better!" I was falling apart right in front of Shinra's eyes.

"Yes, but it will come and go for a while. I'd say that he has a month left at the most, though depending on how bad the next attack is, he may only be able to hold out for another week or two… I'm so sorry."

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening! I can't lose him now; he's only been mine for a year! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I was screaming. I knew that Izaya could hear me; I heard him sob louder.

"I've written a prescription for him. Only use it when he really needs it, and give it to him with a little something to eat if possible. It's a strong drug, so after taking it he could sleep for hours at a time. At least it would make things more comfortable for him." Shinra spoke softly, but his voice was shaky. He handed me a bottle of pills, and I got Izaya and left.

When we got home, we sat on our bed and cried. The little bit of a life we had built together was crumbling. We just cried until we couldn't anymore… until we slipped into the darkness of sleep.

_Why is this happening? I don't get it._ I was scared. I was losing the most important person in my life. He was slipping out of my grasp. _Why?_ Who knows what tomorrow will hold. Will it be better, worse, or the same? _Don't die on me. Please don't die on me… I love you._ Another day was over… now to wait for the next one.

**Izaya: I thought you said that it would be better!**

**Ilyeli: I said maybe.**

**Shizuo: This can't be happening! **

**Ilyeli: You may say that, but the story will remain the same.**

**Both: ;_; *****whimpers*******

**The next chapter might be the last!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been several weeks since we visited Shinra. Izaya's condition had gotten a lot worse since then. He was always extremely pale, he would wake up coughing and in a cold sweat, and he could barely keep anything in his stomach.

I woke up to the sound of horrible coughing. I sat up and held Izaya's hand until it stopped. There was nothing I could do for his cough. He wouldn't let me give him medicine.

He was sick all the time, and a lot of it was just blood. It comes up when he coughs too. I mostly wake up to him coughing or screaming. He's in a pain, but he doesn't like to take the pills. _Why can't you just take your medicine?_ Why?

"S-Shizu-chan…" He could barely speak.

I gripped his hand tighter, "Yes, Izaya. What is it? Are you ok?"

He laughed to the best of his ability. "I'm fine... Thank you."

"For what, Silly?" I smiled at him even though I was practically broken from the stress and the sheer severity of the situation. "I haven't done anything for you to thank."

"Y-yes you have. You've been here." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Here with me. Through everything." Warm tears filled his eyes and steadily slid down his cheeks. "Shizuo…" There was another long pause.

"Yes? What is it?" I squeezed his hand gently as reassurance.

He looked upset. "Am I going to die?" He looked at me as more tears streaked his face. I was speechless. It was a mixture of shock and confusion. I didn't know how to reply. I wanted to say that he was going to be fine, but at the same time I wanted to be honest with him and tell him there was a very high possibility that he would last until the end of the month.

The Night Before

I sat patiently with my phone to my ear as I waited for Shinra to pick up. "Hey, Shizuo, what's up?"

"Shinra, why is he this sick? It's only been a couple of weeks. I don't understand." There was a long silence, and then I heard a loud sigh.

"Shizuo, this is going to hurt your feelings, but it's better to be blunt about it as opposed to pretending that everything always turns out ok. His body is shutting down. He is quickly deteriorating from the inside out." He took a deep breath, and my heart was pounding. "I don't think he's going to make it out of this one. Make the days count because he won't last much longer. Bring him over again soon, and I'll see what I can do for him. I'm sorry." Why is this happening?

The Present

I cried for hours last night. Nothing was going right. "I don't know. Later today we're going to see Shinra, ok?" He sighed and looked away.

"Sure."

"It's going to be alright. Now get some rest."

I woke Izaya up a few hours later and dressed him. His clothes were baggy due to how much weight he had lost. To me he looked kind of like a skeleton. I kissed his forehead as we went through the door of our apartment.

The weather was nice today. It was a shame that we didn't walk more, but with Izaya so sick all the time, I didn't want to risk it.

"Oh my goodness. Go to the lab, and take a seat." Shinra looked surprise. I guess he didn't realize how bad Izaya had gotten. "Okay. Let's check you out." He took Izaya's temperature, hooked him up to a heart monitor, and did other tests using blood and other stuff. It took about an hour to get everything settled. "Umm. Shizuo, step into the living room with me for a moment."

We walking into the main room and sat on the couch. Shinra was holding a several papers. "Well?"

"I can tell you're distressed and that you want me to hurry up with it, but I need you to stay absolutely calm."

"Okay. Just say it. Please, I'm calm." I knew that I sounded desperate.

"I need to keep him here. It's not-" I cut him off.

"NO." My voice was stern.

"I can try to make it possible for him to stay in your apartment, but there's no guarantees. I need to constantly monitor his vital signs. He doesn't have much more time." I stared at the floor. It felt like my heart was about to come up my throat. As if one cough would leave it lying on the floor below. _Why does things keep happening?_

I stood and slowly made my way back to Izaya. He really did look horrible. I didn't want to think about it. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently grabbed his hand.

"Shizuo. I-I'm so tired." Without a word I laid down next to him and pulled him into my arms, resting my chin on top of his head. _So cold._

"Go to sleep, Love. It's going to be alright."

"Al-right." There had been a pause in the middle of the word as he inhaled. We laid there like that for hours. It felt like an eternity, but I felt like he was safe if I was holding him. As if nothing could touch him. It was so peaceful that I drifted into a deep, calm sleep.

I almost jumped off the bed when a flurry of loud beeps broke the silence. I was still in a daze when Shinra burst through the door. I looked down at Izaya. His eyes and mouth were slightly open. That's when I noticed that it was his heart monitor that was going off. _He's dead._

Shinra took a defibrillator out of a cabinet and set it on the bed beside him. _Oh my God. _"Clear!" Izaya's entire body lurched which made the bed shake. _No. This can't be happening._ He was shocked again and again, over and over, but nothing changed. No steady beeping heart rate. No gasps for air. No signs of life at all. He was gone. I was alone.


End file.
